Slender The Arrival: The Legend Of The Soundtrack
Slender, to what I've seen, is one of the oldest creepypastas ever. However, he has become a phenomenon. So much, that gaming companies have made games about him, including Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender Woods and the one I'll be talking about today, Slender: The Arrival. I really love soundtracks in games, and S:TA is no exception. I love the eeriness of all the songs. Well, One day I found the video, and was listening to Slender: The Arrivals Soundtrack, looking at the comments. I noticed that some of the comments were replying to a comment that someone named "krychle interactive" had posted, apparently about some sort of Legend. After some searching, I Found it. The comment said "Legend Say that if you will listen the whole video, slender will Not appear behind you and kill you. Is it right Gosh i was Wrong?" The first line was badly worded but it must have said "Legends say that if you Listen To the whole video, slender with appear behind you and kill you." I was never one to believe stuff like this, and to prove my point, I listened to the whole thing while doing my homework. As I Had suspected, when the video was done, nothing happened. So I Sent the video to a couple of friends I had and continued my afternoon. The Next Day... It was a Thursday, so it was a School Day. When i Got to school, i noticed that Zac, one of my friends, wasn't where he usually was in the morning. I asked the guys nearby, but no one had seen him. I decided that he must just be late, I shrugged it off, and continued on my way. However, in first period, 2 police Officer’s knocked on the door. When the teacher asked what they wanted, one of them said the wanted me. When I went outside, One of the policemen told me "Your friend Zac has disappeared". My heart stopped for a full second. "He's... Gone?" "I'm afraid so" "How was he taken?" "We don't know, there's no sign of any struggle. Just... He Didn't Go Poof And Vanish officer" My knees were shaking now. Zac's been my friend since the beginning of high school. And now he was suddenly Their In the Flesh . The policeman wasn't done. "You were a close friend of zac. When did you last see him?" "Yesterday at School of course" "And did you send anything to Zac before he disappeared?" I thought back to last night. All I could think of was sending him that video of the soundtrack of Slender: The Arrival. Wait? He just disappeared after sending him that? Does that mean... no, it can't be. I told the officers about the video. They looked at me oddly. I just shrugged. "Alright then son, your free to go." I headed back into the class. I was mostly silent for the rest of the day, devastated at the news. As i Headed home i came to the street where Zac's house was. I stopped for a moment looking down the street. I decided to go to his house and have a look About his house to see if I could find anything that the police overlooked. When I got to his house I found it was deserted. So i lent myself in through the front door and took a look around. Nothing was really noteworthy, until i got to the bathroom. One look inside, and i froze in place. On the mirror was some sort of symbol, which i found out was the symbol of slenderman. And in the sink was a small streak of blood. My mind was racing now. No... it couldn't be, it's not... it just can't! NO! But i couldn't take my eyes of the symbol. As I Turned to leave, something caught my eye as I opened the door. I double checked. Then, i saw a small red thing on the floor at the hinged side of the door. It was Zac's phone. I picked it up, and was about to take a look inside, when i thought i heard a clattering sound at the front door. Quickly, I Ran to the back and jumped the fence. Then I quickly headed home. Once home, i checked the phone to see if anything suspicious was on there. All that was on there was one picture. And when i looked at it, i nearly wet myself. It was a picture of Zac posing for the camera, and behind him, was Slenderman with his tentacles coming at him, and the whole photo filled with static. Silently, sadly, and in the knowledge that if I showed anyone this photo they would think I was crazy, I deleted the picture, and stuffed Zac's phone in the back of my closet. No one has seen Zac since then, and the police presumed him dead. If your willing to try this legend, please be careful, for if your unlucky, you could be next. All i can say left is, Zac, if you’re reading this, please come back. Please. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Slender Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Screenshots and Visuals